bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh No, I Broke My Leg
Oh No, I Broke My Leg is the first episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 1' Sixteen contestants arrive in Johor, Malaysia. They are told that none of them have been divided up into tribes, and that one of them must take on this role and become the "Decider". Azri is told that he will take on the role as the oldest, giving him both power over the others, but at a price, potentially harming his own game. The other fifteen contestants are then told that they can take this power for themselves if they so chose, and those that challenge Azri will have the chance to win the position of "Decider". The contestants are informed that the "Decider" will select the tribes, influencing who is forced to work together. Azri however doesn't compete for the power, handing it over to Mearl, who is then in turn challenged only by Milk and Courtney, with everyone else stepping down, not wanting to put targets on their backs. Mearl, wanting the power to himself, decides to speak privately with Courtney and Milk, making them both a deal in order to have them step down from challenging him. Mearl tells Courtney that he'll happily separate her from Andrea, having spotted a small confrontation between the two upon arriving in the game. Milk hints to Mearl that he would like to be placed on a tribe with Eli, knowing that he would give him a guaranteed ally in the game. Mearl agrees to this, causing both Courtney and Milk to step down, with Milk proclaiming "Oh no, I broke my leg". Mearl then begins separating individuals into the Lautan tribe, wearing blue, and the Kluang tribe, wearing red. The first five members selected for Lautan are Milk, Lincoln, Andrea, Daniel and Jamie, whilst Steve, Stephen, Courtney, Paul and Azri are selected to join Kluang. Before Mearl can make another decision, the next twist of the game is revealed, with a third bag being placed on show. It is revealed that a third tribe called Matahari, wearing yellow, will be participating in the season, made up of the five to be the last selected by Mearl; Brady, Chris, Eli, Shady and Zach. The group are then told that Mearl will not be apart of any tribe, and instead will head off to Exile Island, which will be in play throughout the season. Mearl is told that upon arrival, he must make a tough decision. He can either receive a hidden idol clue, which could help him find the only pre-merge idol, making him the games most powerful player, but this will also mean that Mearl is placed on the tribe that lose the first challenge, replacing whoever they vote out first. The other option is that Mearl may abstain from searching for the idol, and instead he can select which of the three tribes he joins, meaning he may have a better chance of working with people he has good relationships with. The three tribes of five then depart, with Mearl heading off alone to exile island, where he must make his decision immediately. Kluang Tribe Immediately upon arrival, several tribe members aren't happy with being selected for the tribe that's name literally translates into "bat". However, the group waste no time getting alliances set up, with Paul starting a conversation between himself, Steve, Courtney and Stephen. Paul however wants to have his back covered throughout the tribe, deciding to make personal deals with almost every single member of the tribe, starting with Courtney. Steve approaches both Paul and Courtney, wanting (much like Paul) to create a smaller alliance within the "First Four" in order to cover his own back. Stephen considers the decision the group had to make concerning who would be the "Decider", he feels that by keeping his head low, he will avoid being an early target. Lautan Tribe The tribe begin the game feeling good about themselves, knowing that Mearl was handpicking this group to be the stronger, having had the intention to be their final member. Several members consider the decisions made, with Lincoln ultimately pleased he stepped down, whilst Milk regrets doing so, disappointed that Mearl didn't place him on a tribe with Eli. The group begin their conversations, setting up an alliance between Lincoln, Daniel and Milk, with the expectation that Mearl will soon leave exile island to join them. Matahari Tribe The tribe gets off to a slow start, with no members really interacting. Some individuals begin to worry for the future of the tribe, in that being the undesirables they may in fact turn out to be the weakest group. Brady reflects on the decision made, pleased with his choice to step down. Brady sets out to establish himself as the most active member of the tribe, approaching both Shady and Chris in order to make sure his bonds with others are a factor in keeping him safe throughout the pre-merge segment of the game. Zach raises concerns in the game when he admits due to personal problems in real life, he may not be totally active throughout the game, and that he wants to help the tribe, but worries he could be a burden on them. Exile Island At exile island, Mearl doesn't hesitate to make his decision, having known that he wanted to ultimately end up on the Lautan tribe, not willing to risk that by searching for the idol. He selects the Lautan buff over the clue, and is told he must now wait on exile island whilst the others play through the first three days, and that after the challenge he will join Lautan. 'Day 2' Kluang Stephen approaches Paul, wanting to find a close duo member to have on the tribe. The conversation goes well, with the two finding they gel well together. Unbeknownst to Azri, he is the only individual without any allies on the tribe. He realizes he needs to work with someone, and decides to approach Paul, with the two agreeing to stick together. Paul reflects on his strategy, pleased with the fact he's working with every single person on his tribe, and has "tight two person" deals with all of them. Lautan Lincoln continues playing the strongest strategic game of the group, working on the basis that Mearl is to join their tribe after the first challenge, knowing that he will be apart of their alliance. The group continue working as normal, with Jamie and Andrea both on the outs of the tribe, coincidentally being the two to appear as the least strategically active. Matahari The tribe remains extremely quiet, with no confessionals or discussions taking place over the course of the day. 'Day 3' Challenge: Pass the Torch Tribe members must light a torch, passing it to each member, before the final individual with the torch must light the tribes urn. First two tribes to finish win immunity, with the tribe to finish first sending a member to exile island. Winner: Kluang & Matahari Kluang After winning the challenge, the group are all generally pleased. Paul and Steve both feel good about their games, and their tribe as a whole. Stephen is sent to exile island as the group came first in the challenge, where he looks for the hidden immunity idol, although he is unsuccessful in finding it. Matahari Despite nearly losing the challenge, the group are pleased that they managed to pull off a win, and extremely pleased that they beat the tribe everyone had suspected would be the strongest. Lautan After losing the first challenge, the tribe feels particularly demoralized. Jamie is singled out as the reason why the tribe lost, being the one to hold them up due to problems with the time schedule. However, Jamie speaks with Daniel, with the two striking up a bond which Jamie feels he wants to be loyal to. Jamie realizes that in order to save himself, he must target other outsider Andrea, who Daniel has bad history with. The group continue discussing the vote, with Andrea pushing to get rival Daniel out of the game, in the end Jamie tries to save himself by claiming he'll make future challenges. At tribal council, the group accept Jamie's proposal, booting Andrea in a 4-1 vote, with the alliance of Lincoln, Daniel, Milk and new member Mearl remaining intact. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running